pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:N/W Grenth's Balance
Mainly just a bit of fun, but can pull out shock wins 3v1 if you draw it out by running/kiting while condition+dmg one opponent then steal hp from another. Warriors with lions or healsig are best for stealing from during 3v1 as they will constantly heal themselves for you, leave them till last to kill. Fully healed 590 warrior will heal you better than WoH from grenths when your really low. How to... If your ping is sux or you cant time yourself to know when a buff is about to end or when you'll have enough hp to sacrifice then please dont even pick up this build you'll just get yourself killed. played correctly you can get spiked with 30hp and survive. feel free to watch me play this anytime im ussually on European servers but i started playing USA RA to get the build out there a bit. For anyone that wants a ROUGH movelist...: AwakenBlood - barbS - BR DP the closest person (#) Then GB BR should end and give you extra boost, Then kite and lineup another BR Shift to spamming DP (with your barbS on still) spreading the bleeding, get down to 280ish idealy, Then BarbS and BR, Immediate GB and back off again. If your not taking any damage, feel free to hit up AB to give extra sacrifice, your DP spam will do 48dmg a shot now on enemys and get you much lower much faster. If you take dmg unexpectedly and you cant meet the sacrifice of your queued spell, thrash ESC twice (just incase you have map up and forget). while your hitting escape, queue your GB target. The aim is to only use VG when you need it to get a little hp, or finish off an opponent without sacrificing. Have your eye on the highest hp enemy, he's ALWAYS going to be your GB target, staying alive is more important than killing someone, regardles GB isnt going to kill anyone, but it WILL overwhelm the enemy thru pure hp loss. Always GB first if your under 140hp and there is an enemy higher, then worry about other spells. Fire ele's love to meteor you during opening spike. remember to balanced stance. The aim is to get low, but at your chosing. You will be low, and melee's love to follow you thinking they can get a nice 1 on 1 kill, however they will mostlikely be mistaken, as you draw them away from their healers, hit GB if your low, then BR, then when you have enough hp you MUST barbS, and VG them. for assassins its best to keep kiting, warriors or dervs not so much. against rangers use cover and dodging. after a while they will lose the taste for battle, then spam DP as they withdraw. In most cases its already too late for them, the DP spam + Bleeding and VG will be too much for them after the GB. The only time this wont work easily is against dervs with piouslight or warriors with lions comfort. i've never seen an assassin RA build survive this unhelped. Luckily necro's come very low on the interupt/mpburn priorities list so you'll mostly be safe from R's, but assassins and wars will go for you constantly, and in the worst case a mesmer. you can see a knockdown coming a mile off from warrs and asssassins, predicting when a mes will go for you is much harder, so watch them carefully or have your melee members harrass them. they are just as susceptible to your spike but after that you'll have much more trouble finishing them off then other builds. 1 on 1 against dedicated 1v1 builds this sux, its so hard to win with, but thats great training for your timing and fake casting. and it is possible to win without your enemy screwing up. you'll mainly struggle against pressure types, not many of those in RA so you can see why it works so well there. also necro's mostly get ignored in battles. Always open with barbed signet and blood renewal Against a mesmer: run in and hit him with a grenths. use balanced stance also. throw a vampiric in too. if your not empathied feel free to bolt him with your staff. basically burn your energy and keep it low. feel free fake cast your energy away, or switch to a lower energy weapon to give the mesmer less to burn. fake cast your important spells to make sure they dont get interupted. Account for backfire+sacrifice before you cast, and kite, at times you'll be very low for sure, but you'll out energy the mesmer after the first 20-30 seconds. then keep barbed on when you can, and blood renewal anytime that wont kill you (remember backfire). hit grenths when your low and backfire isnt on, then just dark pact to lay on the bleeding with barbed, and use vampiric as often as you can to keep your energy low. Basically be extremely fast to use 10 energy for anything as soon as you have it. not having energy makes you much harder to kill and gives him less to heal off. facing a mesmer will be a long game but you will outlast him with your 1 energy spells and bleeding. Dont forget to fakecast if facing an interrupter, or wait till they're using a long spell before using BR. Against a ranger: Fake cast your first spell, rangers love to open with a interrupt. Let them beat you down, but right before blood renewal ends hit grenths, the only way he is going to kill you is by doing dmg and stopping your grenths or blood renewal right at the end. distracting shot on blood renewal is the killer. Wear him down and kite, sacrifice (barbS+BR) while he makes preparations, then hit grenths if his hp is more than yours (and more than vampiric would steal), or if you've got alot of hp still after sac then DP before grenths. The last few moves should be vampiric gaze then dp to finish, dont let yourself get too low incase your enemy suddenly heals then interrupts your grenths. when you have the hp, always kite + BR, and let yourself get a bit of health before you try to end it. Against all other builds: Go in Get low Balanced and grenths before blood renewal ends. Then let them bleed it out and kite with vampirics and blood renewals. if they begin to heal feel free to sacrifice and dp a bit to get low and grenths them again. eventually they will run out of energy or sig retiming or just get worn down by the bleeding and dmg + your healing. If you get dazed just run. dont even stop to fake cast. If they have an interrupt, fake cast your spells. JunoNH 16:29, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Notes For RA: As you run in with around 30hp+ (and rising), remember to look to see if the front line has a mesmer or ranger, they will kill you in 1 shot if you let them. most dmg shots take a second or more so you will be able to cast grenths before then, however interrupt shots will kill you if they interrupt you. The best way to tackle this is either stay away and just fight out the battle without opening spike, or if you're ping is ok and you feel you are fast enough, walk in and wait to see what your opponent does. you'll have 3/4 of a second to make your decision once things are set in motion. Even less on the off chance the mesmer gets the casting timebonus from his items, plus high fast casting, you could be dealing with a half second Energy Surge. If you see an interrupt, just dont cast till its over, however if its not an interrupt, you'll only have about half a second in real time to hit grenths before you are toast. Pull it off and your team will be ahead from the start and in a good position to win the match. mess it up and it will be a 3v4. Whatever you do, if that front line has a R or Me, DONT just hit grenths and let it run in and cast. thats a risky move and is more based on ping and luck than skill. it will get you killed against anyone who's half decent and they will laugh at you while your team calls you a noob. Going to a low energy set and burning your energy before engaging will remove some threat from mesmer dmg, but dont count on it. you'll still have to switch back to cast grenths, and those are precious seconds you are not at liberty to waste with your low hp. It doesn't matter what the mesmer casts, theres no way in hell if you wait for HIM to cast first that you'll cast intime to get interuppted. Just wait for him to cast ANYTHING, grenths is 1/4 for godsake, he needs to precast an interrupt to have any chance. As he gets in range, watch his bar, as soon as you see ANYTHING cast, hit 3. It's very unlikely you'll start the cast before the rupt is completed. If you're SURE he's in your circle but hasn't cast yet, then just cast it anyway. With ping, delay, and being a 1/4 spell, theres no way he can humanly see it and hit an interrupt and have it arrive in time, if he starts after you... even with maximum fast casting.JunoNH 16:30, October 31, 2010 (UTC) :Or he just runs in with ESurge and rapes your ass. Or if it's a ranger, then longbow+savage. --[[User Talk:Jaigoda|'Jai']][[User:Jaigoda|'.']] - 03:55, October 27 2010 (UTC) :: "theres no way in hell if you wait for HIM to cast first" he'd have to have max fast casting + half casting time bonus to even stand a chance. if you cant beat a 2 spell with a 1/4 spell then dont pick up this build. as for savage with lbow, i dont think you can close to casting distance from lbow distance and start casting in the 1/2 second it takes to use savage. ty for comment tho. JunoNH 08:28, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Corrupt has been messing up my spikes recently, watch for it as necro's come forward, it'll burn off your Blood rit and reduce your spike heavily. Haven't lost many 1 on 1's with this recently, but one the other day, against another necro using a Life Transfer build. Might just need more practice, but it was a tough fight and went on for some time. towards the end i figured out of i absorbed his LT for about 7 seconds with BR then grenths him with barbed on, then ran out of range for a while he'd lose alot of hp while chasing me, but it wasnt enough that time, ran out of map space xD.JunoNH 14:02, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Random Crap Corrupt pwns this? Demonic Sin Ex 05:05, October 18, 2010 (UTC) And why on earth would you run this in gvg? way better variants. Grenth's Balance is so old. Demonic Sin Ex 05:15, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :It's underated to hell. Corrupt requires so much support and has almost no anti interupt ability or aggressive healing. 1 on 1 i doubt GB would kill you but it would require user error for it to lose oh btw thanks for commenting! ^^ JunoNH 05:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Umm... interrupts still goes past balanced stance(do you mean anti-kd lol)? And major heals is done by monks... also 'not winning' means bad in 1v1, and 1v1 rarely, if ever, comes up in ab and gvg for long amounts of time. RA this doesn't have rez sig. GG. Demonic Sin Ex 05:27, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : Ok edited balanced stance. cheers for the advice. JunoNH 07:13, October 18, 2010 (UTC) : IMO Drop Soul Reaping to 10+1 and get Tactics to 8, get the full armor buff from a shield that way. :: havent used a sheild on a caster since i played monk, but thats a pretty good idea since people dont die so often soul reaping isnt such a big deal. edit: just remembered i had a really old hp29 slashing10 armor16 req9tact sheild, its destroying sins and dervs! using with fiery duskblade hp29 half casting10. the less energy and more defence is doing well against melee and mesmers. JunoNH 18:07, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I havn't played my necro in a while, and this just looks like a pain in the ass for the other team. Seems fun, but not necessarily a build that will be rated into acceptance.--Ultimak719 10:51, October 20, 2010 (UTC) spiked 300 on a W in RA today using this, went on to win the match, people see you cast bloodrit and immedaitely declare you leecher -.- something needs to be done about that. :Everything pwns ra. Zyke 06:19, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :: absolutely, if you use it right JunoNH 10:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I always thought GB was a good anti spike skill but I have noticed that even though it has a very short cast time, the cast itself seemed to lag (take longer, or get rupted easier than should have). Does this happen to anyone else? icedearth_911 13:55, October 21, 2010 (UTC) : i seen this, but i'm pretty sure physical dmg has priority when its same time event.JunoNH 04:41, October 22, 2010 (UTC) this build is shit. have a nice day--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:27, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :So why isn't it 5-5'd yet? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:05, 27 October 2010 (UTC) i wont even delete these comments, i want them to be here when arenanet has to nerf grenths because i made it unstoppable. ty for your input. JunoNH 08:35, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :you lack of knowledge and general sucking earn this a 0-0-0. Your idea that it's "unstoppable" is just laughable. How EXACTLY does it work in 1v1s? GB>vampGaze>DP>DP>DP>DP>DP>DP to death? because that just sounds like the FASTEST way to win in 1v1 EVER in a general team it just BLOWS and no monk will be able to heal it right. "dont heal me" "hey im dead nub monk heal" "you said dont, sorry i cant heal stupidity". Niggercuntfaggot comes to mind. — Scythe 0:17, 5 Nov 2010 (UTC) Fail build is fail.... delete now. Demonic Sin Ex 01:16, November 5, 2010 (UTC) i'm not going to get into a flame war about this, plenty people who i actually see PLAYING the game and not just talking on here compliment it and ask for a copy of the build. feel free to invite me to your GH anytime for a scrim. you can even taylor a build just to fight this one if you like, i'll still use this. if i dont see a gh invite then i'll accept your forfeit. im ussually on Flayed Alive Fear in RA JunoNH 09:02, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Juno, your very ignorant and, to be honest, pathetic. Saying that they forfeit by not inviting you is both ridiculous and grasping at straws. Your build is opposed by the most intelligent people on this sight, and the fact that you're still backing it even though it IS horrible makes you look stubborn and idiotic. Thanks for trying, but NO. 21:16, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Sometimes you have to take into consideration that some people can use random ass skills and make them work. I've seen GB used on an MM and quite frankly that player was the best MM I've seen. Some people find a way to have odd looking bars and just make them work I guess. Give the guy a break. Icedearth_911 15:52, November 8, 2010 (UTC)